


Within You Without You - (Quentin Beck/reader)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, The Avengers AU, jake gyllenhaal/plus size reader, jake gyllenhaal/reader - Freeform, marvel smut, marvel x plus size reader, marvel x reader - Freeform, marvel/plus size reader, mysterio smut, mysterio x plus size reader, mysterio x reader - Freeform, mysterio/plus size reader, mysterio/reader - Freeform, quentin beck au, quentin beck smut, quentin beck x plus size reader, quentin beck x reader - Freeform, quentin beck/plus size reader, quentin beck/reader - Freeform, the avengers smut, the avengers x reader - Freeform, the avengers/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: all reader wants is to please her daddy, she didn’t intend on being such a brat, but Quentin is sure to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Mysterio/Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Within You Without You - (Quentin Beck/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual content, smut ensues - an angsty beginning, daddy kink, face slapping (very minimal), oral (male receiving), some degradation
> 
> thoughts and feedback are much appreciated, my loves :)

Her heart thumped in her chest, tinted lips stuttering when she gazed at him, her eyes glazed over when they flitted to the scowl that had adorned his features and she wrung her hands in front of her - - bashful and blushing, a rose-tinged hue spotting the tips of her ears. 

He was watching her, perched upon the end of her bed, legs slightly spread and his palms ran along his thighs - - gripping them, and she watched when his hands clenched into fists, before relaxing and settling. The frown in his eye was visible, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows deepening when they furrowed together and she stepped towards him, breathing deeply before kneeling in front of him. Her hands were hesitant when they rested upon his thighs, fingertips grazing his knuckle ever so slightly. 

“M’sorry daddy.” It was whispered, barely there and she pressed her cheek against his thigh, huffing out a breath when her eyes fluttered closed. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

His jaw clenched rather noticeably and his thigh tensed under her touch. But he chuckled - - dryly and no humour was uttered and she looked up at him, the gleam in her eyes so innocent. He knew better. 

“I only want to please you, daddy.” She had spoken those words in a whisper, not daring to look at him in the eyes, but she kept her hand against his, thumb rubbing idly against the faint bruises upon his knuckles. She even decided to weave her fingers between his, though she frowned when he didn’t squeeze her hand like he usually did. She tightened her grip anyway. 

She was extremely eager to please. 

“Always begging for my attention, aren’t you, little girl?” His eyes had narrowed, almost squinting at her thick form in front of him, the innocence her face had conveyed had dissipated once his gaze travelled to her bare legs. Her thick thighs rippled when they clenched together, her panties were high on her waist and his fingers itched to touch her plush skin - - his eyes had batted shut at the thought. God, he wanted to give her the hiding of her life, but the caresses she was inflicting so gently upon him had his head reeling. 

She lifted her head from his thigh, eyes flitting to his dark eyes and the tightness of his jaw, but she soon lowered her head in shame, shifting uncomfortably from under his stern, swarming gaze. 

“I can’t help it, daddy.” Her breath had hitched when a hand came up to graze against her shoulders, fingertips stroking the side of her neck. 

“Oh?” His head cocked to the side, and she felt his eyes burn against her already boiling flesh. “Just like you couldn’t help it when you raised your voice at me, huh?” 

Her ears pricked at his words, lips turning down into a pout - - not one of defiance, but of regret and she cowered from beneath his stare. She didn’t dare speak, she couldn’t - - she didn’t want to. 

“Just like you couldn’t help it when you slapped me?” He had quickly grasped her chin between the grip of his thumb and forefinger, tipping her head back, a small grunt leaving her throat at the action and her neck arched. 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” His words were like venom, but the way he spoke was oddly calm and she was quick to judge - - she didn’t like it. “And answer me when I ask you something. M’starting to get impatient with you, little girl, s’like you’ve forgotten all of my rules.” 

She stared into his eyes, so deeply, but she was hesitant and she tried her hardest to choke down the whimper that begged to be released from her lips. And the scowl on his face had caused her lips to turn down into a frown. 

“I said I was sorry, daddy.” Her eyes widened when she spoke and her hand fisted the hem of his shirt. “It was terrible of me, but I didn’t mean it, I swear!” 

“You swear, huh?” His thumb grazed her lower lip, watching with hooded eyes when she took it into her mouth - sucking lightly. He couldn’t help the way his cock jerked at the sight of the slight hollow of her cheeks. “What have I told you about making promises you can’t keep, sweetheart?” 

“But, I- daddy I-” “daddy, what?” He cocked an eyebrow at her, his tongue idly running over his top lip. “Maybe we should put that mouth to good use, Hm?” 

She stared up at him with big eyes, mouth stuttering - gawping dumbly, but the corner of her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly at the feeling of his hand returning her earlier gesture. His fingers squeezing against hers - - her digits still clasped tightly between his own. Yet his frown was still present and his eyes still had that same darkness inside them. Her body shivered. 

“After all,” he started, “you did say that all you wanted was to please me.” His previous frown had turned into a light smirk, his thumb slipping from its place between her puffy lips, instead, his finger wove into the roots of her hair - - tugging roughly, painfully, and a light squeal left her lips at the action. 

“And with my cock stuffed down that pretty throat of yours, you won’t be able to talk, will you?” She had stayed quiet until he tugged hard on her hair once again, and she nodded at a speed her own mind couldn’t comprehend, something of which Quentin chuckled dryly at - no humour laced between his little crow whatsoever. 

Soon after, he pulled his hands away from her, and she pouted greedily at the loss of contact, but it quickly vanished before he could give her a look of disapproval. His fingers fiddled with the zipper of his black slacks, popping the button before rising from his perch on the mattress - - and he stood in front of y/n, a smirk tugging at his lips when she stared up at him in awe, breathless at the sight of him towering over her and pulling at his slacks. Quentin kicked the unwanted material away from around his ankles, and y/n had risen slightly, though still on her knees, her mouth was merely inches away from the bulging of his cock. Her mouth was watering, an impossible amount of arousal pooled in the crotch of her panties - it saturated the cotton and her clit was throbbing furiously. 

She waited for some sort of permission, not daring to overstep any boundaries, after all, she didn’t want to be in any more trouble than she already was. And he stared at her deeply, palm dropping to pet at her hair - she could see the faint outline of a smile, and it urged her, causing her to lean forward, hands stroking at his thighs. 

Her lips puckered against the outline of his cock, mouthing at the bulge through his boxers and she looked up at him through sparkling eyes and fluttering lashes. 

“I’m getting impatient, little girl.” He growled, tugging at her roots rather harshly. He pulled himself out of his ever-tightening black briefs, carelessly letting them fall to his ankles and she watched, her mouth agape. 

The mushroomed tip of his cock tapped crudely against her lips, the sticky pre-cum swiping over her tinged mouth and she sucked the salty tang onto her tongue without even a second thought. He had forced her mouth open wider with his fingers and thumb, slipping himself inside her warm cavern - he didn’t bother slowing himself, letting his tip hit the back of her throat, sighing at the hollowing of her cheeks. 

She gagged around him helplessly, her shining eyes had tears present and she desperately grabbed ahold of his thighs. And she hummed around Quentin’s thick length, choking and mumbling - things that he couldn’t understand for the life of him, but his cock throbbed inside her mouth at the sight of her disordered and messy form. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, little one.” His palm was resting against the roundness of her cheek, and he groaned at the way her throat contracted around him, her tongue flicking against any of him that she could. 

He set a relentless pace and fucked her throat with vigour and short snaps of his hips, praising her in soft little coos - differing greatly to his earlier forms of degradation. Her pussy fluttered when she swallowed around him, tears threatening to spill at the intrusion, though the burning of her throat only added to the want that she felt for him. 

“That’s it, honey.” Quentin sucked his bottom lip in-between clenching teeth before his jaw turned slack, her tongue swiping cheekily over his slit. “Make daddy proud. Take my cock like a big girl.” 

And she relaxed her throat for him, palms flat against the tops of his bare thighs, littering half moons over the tensed flesh. 

“You gonna learn your lesson today?” He hissed through clenched teeth, tapping his fingers against her cheek with authority. 

“Yes, daddy.” Y/n responded quietly, her throat raw when she pulled away from his cock, but she smiled up at him with hazy eyes when he helped her up to her feet. 

“Come on, little one.” He sponged a kiss to her tilted jaw, nipping teasingly and watching greedily when her skin flushed red. “Think you deserve some kisses.”

She beamed, her thumbs swiping over his cheeks when he kissed her, and she pressed her mouth hard against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth needily. 

“Uh uh.” He scolded, pulling away from her trailing lips, fingers soon finding her throat to push her back when she didn’t bother listening. “Don’t be greedy, little girl.” 

She huffed out a whine, lips pouting and eyes glistening from the pent-up frustration. And once again, he cocked a brow - warningly, almost daring her to carry on with that bratty attitude.

“I don’t like your fucking attitude.” Quentin’s lips curled into a snarl, slapping her flushing cheek with the palm of his hand - her head snapped to the side, desperately trying to calm the sting. 

Her thighs clenched and she held onto him with a need she couldn’t quite comprehend. 

The elastic of her panties snapped crudely against her tummy and Quentin pushed the cotton down to her ankles. 

“I’ve learnt my lesson, daddy.” She smiled - - all sickly-sweet, just for him, wanting so badly to just have him wrapped around her little pinky finger like before. “Can I have my reward now?” 

“Sorry, darling.” He hummed with a cockiness that made her slick trickle. “But you lost your right to cum hours ago.”


End file.
